A New Era
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: With the War over, and secrets still untold what will occur for this new generation? Will they live? Or will they die? Can they learn to love? or are they bound for hatred at it's rawest form? oc's needed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Chapter One

Travels

The black haired girl wheezed, her breath coming out in a shaky rattle her dark blue eyes dazed as she clenched onto her sister's shoulders tighter. The older girl gazed down to her half-sister, her charcoal eyes sad and mourning if she didn't hurry…

"Onee-Chan…I'm sorry."

"Don't be Atakan; never be sorry for something like this." The older girl answered, her dark black hair tied to a low ponytail over her shoulder to keep from whipping into Atakan's small pale face.

"Seijaku Na….Are we almost there?" Atakan breathed softly, in response Seijaku Na picked up her pace, the forest casting golden and green shadows from the leaves. They were so close, yet if she moved any faster Atakan could be worse off then she was now…

"Yes, we are we are here." Seijaku answered, the tall walls slowly crawling into view she hadn't failed not yet. Atakan smiled and slowly fell asleep; Seijaku frowned as she approached the gate. Two men glared at her, the same look she had received many times before, only for their loathing to be replaced with fear.

"Inform Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." The rest of the conversation she didn't bother with, she knew she looked like her father, even if she hadn't any idea of who he was.

"I need to see the best medic you have in your village." Seijaku whispered the man gave her wary looks, just as a shinobi shunshin'ed in front of her; she jumped back her grip on her younger sister never faltering.

"Kakashi!" The men shouted, Seijaku Na's eyes narrowed and she felt the same burning in her eyes as she deduced the man a threat to both her and Atakan.

"Yo, what's the trouble?" he gave a strange eye smile, only to stop as he looked at her, his one visible eye narrowed.

"What do these two want here?" he asked cheerfully, though his chakra revealed his restlessness. 'What was HE doing here under such a see through disguise? It wasn't like the man.' Kakashi thought.

"The older girl claims to need a medic." The one with bandages over his face told Kakashi, Seijaku's Temper rose.

"I am not claiming to need a medic. But if I do not receive a medic for my younger sister who is DYING I refuse to hold back." She whispered lethally. Two more shinobi appeared a man with bright golden hair and a woman with pastel pink hair.

"Whoa! Kakashi is this some sort of joke right? She looks just like him!" The blonde joked laughing uneasily, the emerald eyed woman fumed.

"Baka! There's no way Kakashi would pull a stunt like this!"

"Naruto, Sakura calm down. Let's solve this before Sasuke shows up." Kakashi beckoned Seijaku to follow them; she did warily the burning staying in place in her eyes the web like scars stretching around the natural markings in her face as she did so.

"Ah, what is your name?" The woman asked her, Seijaku frowned.

"Does it matter?" she replied, Sakura sighed.

"No, but it would be nice to know." She answered her.

"Fine, my name is Seijaku Na Uchi." Naruto watched the interactions carefully.

"Uchi? Not Uchiha?" Seijaku Na frowned.

"No, my mother clearly said Uchi; even if she was dying at the time I am certain she said Uchi." Naruto blinked before gesturing to the smaller girl.

"Who is she?"

"My half sister Atakan, who is dying because of her father, my step-father's genetic illness. It is why I came here, to save her." Naruto nodded.

"Okay we'll go by the hospital first, Sakura-Chan can work with her while we talk and wait for Sasuke." Seijaku nodded as they led her to the hospital, Atakan's hands occasionally curling in to her black shirt, fisting small amounts of cloth or catching her father's necklace her mother had grabbed before he had left.

Once at the hospital Seijaku carefully woke Atakan, she blinked her eyes open her vision bleary as she clutched to Seijaku's shirt.

"Are we here Onee-Chan?" She asked softly, Seijaku smiled softly.

"Yes, I have to speak with Naruto I believe he is the leader of this village. Sakura, the woman with pink hair will be taking a good look at you while I'm gone. Be good for her okay Imouto?"

"Okay Onee-Chan. I'll be good." Satisfied Seijaku stood and left the hospital with Naruto and Kakashi to the Hokage's tower. Once at the top floor they entered a room with a desk and sheets upon mounds of paper scattered through out the small office.

"Sorry I haven't been really organized as of late." Naruto stated sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kakashi rolled his one seeable eye.

"You're never tidy Naruto."

Author's note: and there it is! The first part of the next generation! Beware there will be differences from the average generation fic. So send in your characters!

**General**  
Name:

Age[

Species[

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Blood Type:

Birthday:

Personality:

Good Trait(s):

Bad Trait(s):

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Hobby(ies):

Fear(s): [Try and make it unique, Google a list of fears; EX. Try not to make it something like Blood or The dark ]

Strength(s):

Weakness(es): [Remember everyone has weaknesses!]

Personal Quote:

History:

**Clan Info**  
Clan Name: (If you're part of another already real clan like Nara or Uchiha or Hyuuga no information is needed.)

Symbol:

History:

Specialty:

Jutsus/Techniques:  
Kekkei Genkai[If any,Remember not every clan needs a Kekkei Genkai :3]

Status: [Is your clan fully functional,In hiding or is everyone dead? ]

Clan Appearance  
[This is what members of your clan usually have, for example Hyuuga's usually seem to have paler skin,and brown or black hair, and of course their eye color]  
-Skin Tone:  
-Markings:  
-Hair color(s):  
-Eye color(s):

**Looks and Appearance**

Body Type/Looks:

Height: [Part I]

Weight: [Part I]

Makeup/Face paint: [If you have any)

Hairstyle(s):

Accessories:

Scars or Tattoos:

Jewelry and/or Piercings:

**Relationships**  
Parent(s):

Sibling(s):

Relative(s):

Best Friend(s):

Friend(s):

Sensei(s):

Student(s):

Crush(es)/Spouse/Bf/Gf:

Rival(s):

Enemy(ies):

Pet(s)[Not all ninja have pets]

**Favorites/Least Favorites**

Food(s):

Drink(s):

Color(s):

Season(s):

Time of Day:

Weather:

Flower:

Animal:

**Ninja Information**  
Birth Village:

Current Village: [

Academy Graduation Age:

Chūnin Promotion Age:

Rank: [Chūnin, Academy Student, Sannin]

Ninja Status: [Villager or Missing nin?]

Are you in the Akatsuki?: [Try to avoid this!]

Bijuu [Tailed Beast]?: [Try to avoid this as well]

Nindo[Your ninja way! 's is = "Never give up, Never say never!"]

Chakra Element: [Earth,Wind,Water,Fire,etc]

Weapon(s): [Sword,Shurikan,Kunai,Fan,etc]

Jutsu's  
[Post your OC's jutsu's here by nameEX.  
Water Style: Water serpent  
or a Kekkei Genkai...

Kekkei Genkai: Sudden Eclipse ]

**NINJA STATS**  
*Remember not to Overpower your OC or they will be considered mary-sue]

**1 - 5: Horrible  
6 - 8: Below average  
9 - 10: Average  
11 - 13: Above average  
14 - 16: Talented  
17 - 18: Gifted [This is Sannin level]**

Strength in Jutsu

Ninjutsu [ninja techniques:

Genjutsu [illusion techniques:

Taijutsu [martial arts techniques:

Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits:

Doujutsu [eye techniques:

Kinjutsu [forbidden techniques:

Fuuinjutsu [sealing techniques:

Strength in Missions

Intelligence[Shikamaru is a 18]

Wisdom [It comes with age;Jiraiya would be at least 17:

Strength [Measure of your body's muscles;Kisame would be 17-18:

Agility [How well you can move, dodge, etc.:

Dexterity [How well you can aim/form seals:

Stamina [Chakra amount;Kisame is a 18:

Constitution [How well you can take a hit;Would you be a 1 hit K.O?:

Charisma [How social you are;Naruto is a 18:

Comeliness [Your attractiveness, it has to fit with your looks above:

Chakra Control [Important for medical ninja; Tsunade is a 18:

Cooperation [How well you work with other people/comrades:

The original character pairings are Neji X Ten-Ten / Naruto X Hinata / Sakura X Lee / Ino X oc (thinking Ino-Shika-Cho remember sons or daughter one must have Ino-Shika-Cho) Shikamaru X oc / Chouji X oc / Sasuke X Temari /


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Chapter Two

Blue eyes, Black eyes

* * *

"Hokage-Sama we're back." Seijaku turned to see where the voice had come from, charcoal eyes met dark grey ones. Seijaku frowned the boy mimicking her slightly, his hair was almost the same shade of black as her own, he wore a black shirt and she bet anything that he came from some sort of clan. The way he held himself, naturally of course since it didn't seem intentional, like most _bloody_ clans.

He wore black shorts, a kunai holster strapped to his thighs, multiple packs in fact. Seijaku watched him and he grit his teeth.

"Hokage-Sama, is this a sort of _joke_? My father won't appreciate it." He seemed to have dropped his more cheerful demeanor for a more hostile one, his eyes bleeding red, bristling like a cat almost.

"I don't know why you and everyone else seems to suddenly hate me at first glance. Does this village hate women with black hair?" Seijaku drawled.

"**_Kairu_**! Don't be rude, it's not nice." Seijaku hadn't even noticed the girl with him; her hair was dark red while her eyes were a sort of dark lavender, or maybe violet? She was a bit younger then this Kairu person but not enough to call her a brat for sure. Not that Seijaku would, she reminded her too much of Atakan.

"Kushina, I'm sorry but…she almost looks just like him." Kushina just smiled.

"Well what if she's just a stranger?" Kakashi cleared his throat loudly as another Shinobi appeared in the room, Seijaku felt the temperature drop to below freezing levels, a chill ran down her spine as he looked at her, his eyes only a shade or so darker then her own.

He wore a black muscle shirt, his head band wound around his head while black shinobi jeans hung at his hips. He almost look twenty or so, but his chakra felt different. Violent, hateful and almost like a fire.

**_"Sasuke!"_ **Before Seijaku could move she was slammed into the wall, two bloody irises looking down at her as blackness crept up to the edge of her vision. 'I'm sorry….Onee-Chan…' Seijaku couldn't die here.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" she whispered barely grappling her chakra to form the seals under the older man's arms. His eyes widened and narrowed in anger, instantly he destroyed the clone, and threw her into the furthest wall.

"Who are you to dare and impersonate my brother girl?" blue sparks were flying in his hand, Seijaku felt the familiar burning in her eyes as she desperately kept herself from staying down. Atakan needed her.

"_I don't even know **who** your brother is!"_ She shouted, startling Kairu, who had only heard her speak in a soft monotone drawl until now.

"Liar!"

**_"Sasuke stop!"_ **a yellow flash was seen followed by a blindingly warm chakra, Seijaku was flung back onto her backside and winced. Her eyes widened as they took in the scene before her.

The Hokage Naruto was called was in a sort of golden yellow cloak, his hand stopping the lightning filled palm and his shoulder blocking a katana, which barely reached her nose. The man Sasuke's face was twisted into a fierce ugly hatred, its rawness shaking Seijaku to her core.

_"Shunshin No jutsu!"_ Seijaku screeched, Sasuke's chakra reaching for her as she vanished to her sister's location.

"Sasuke! _Damn it_!" Naruto cursed forcing his chakra away as Sasuke forcibly calmed down.

"Naruto, what the hell was this about? A girl pretending to look like my brother, and her sharingan, was this some sort of sick DNA experiment?" Sasuke seethed.

"Teme! That girl walked to the leaf village with her sister, who is dying to ask for help! We didn't know who she was, but she obviously dosen't even know who Itachi is!" Naruto shouted, Kairu frowned. His father had lost his temper so quickly, so irrationally it hadn't made any since.

Taking Kushina with him he set out to find this Itachi-look a like. Her sister was dying, so she may have gone to the hospital to leave the village. Nodding to himself he walked out the door with Kushina to Shunshin to the hospital, only to run into Minato.

His dark violet blue hair was tied into its normal knot, his eyes a few shades darker then his sister's were void of any emotion. It was a wonder he was Naruto and Hinata's first son. Around his throat his chain necklace hung over the black cloth of his shirt, he always wore black.

He was quiet spoken, but it wasn't shy. More like he was a lethal almost man. The sad thing was when he went out for his first Chunin mission he killed someone. Yet he wasn't even affected, as if that life didn't matter to him.

_"Father and Sasuke, they're fighting again?"_ He asked softly, chills went up Kairu's spine, Minato was the only person he would ever truly fear. Yet Kushina…

Being only thirteen, her sixteen year old brother was infallible.

"Yeah, Nii-san, why do they fight?" Kushina asked, never having seen them fought so violently before, let alone to a new girl.

_"To train."_ Minato answered briefly, wondering where that strange chakra had vanished to. He wanted to fight someone new, even if she or he cowered under Sasuke's anger.

"But why would Sasuke attack someone, just for looking like Itachi? I mean…it can happen normally right?" Kairu snorted.

"Not that much, she's either related to my deceased uncle or trying to sneak in for information. Her_ 'little sister'_ might even be a simple clone if that's the case." Kushina frowned.

"I don't think she was attacking though…" Kushina whispered as Minato walked down the stairs of the tower.

**XXX**

Whistling could be heard from the doors of the hospital, a young blond with a sort of strange hair style was walking up to the hospital. His mother had been called in unexpectedly for some sort of new surgery and mind transfer technique and he, Inoyu, wanted to know what was going on.

He stuck his eye lock on and zoomed into the bustling nurses, trying to read their lips only to catch look alike and rare genetics. He really needed to work on reading lips, shrugging he took off his eye lock revealing his usual shade of blue eyes. Ki was perched onto his shoulder, the yellow mocking bird was quiet, sleeping Inoyu supposed as Ki had a tendency to do so.

Walking to the current genetic room where he assumed his mother was he peered in, seeing a little girl. Her hair was black and fluffy, like a kitten's. Her eyes a deep ocean blue while her skin was deathly pale, this little girl had Sakura and Ino besides her.

"Mother! What's going on?"

"Inoyu, I'll explain later. For now you need to leave!" Her voice was urgent and he complied, knowing the case was far more serious then it looked. The door clicked as he heard.

_"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"_

**XXX**

Kazuo yawned and stretched out, almost cat-like as he looked at the training fields. His left green eye stared out while his right blue eye shut sleepily. Light blue hair was pulled in a low ponytail, reaching his mid-back almost. In his hands was a scroll that his father had recommended for him. Of course he had to take it! Even better Naruto had decided to take him on as a fourth apprentice! Compared to his three children, this was amazing!

Of course, he wasn't any where close to Minato yet, but…he would be given time!

Looking down he brushed the grass from his white shirt, it seemed he would be washing his clothes early again. Grasping a scroll from his bag he revealed a sealing scroll, opening it he received a new, cleaner shirt and sealed his dirty one away. It was times like these he really appreciated sealing. Or really even bothering to learn how from his family flash clan.

Although small, he was proud he came from a clan, a sealing clan on top of that! Before his thoughts could wander any further he felt Naruto's chakra rise, along with Sasuke's. Grinning he began to run in the direction towards it, there was no way he'd miss a spar between those two, not even if he were sick!

* * *

**_Author's note: I hope I got your characters down, if your character hasn't made an appearance he or she will soon. Don't worry Seijaku is only being used to introduce all the new ocs for those of you wondering why she's been seen as often as she was. Instead of going through them all separately anyway._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Chapter Three

Her mind, the Hyuuga

* * *

Seijaku had miscalculated, greatly. Fat tears filled her eyes, she didn't know where she was, her sister was out there and they could be hurting her. Seijaku scowled deeply, tears drying on her face.

"Is there a reason you're scowling so adamantly at me?" Seijaku jerked up, her head banging into something making her wince as she looked carefully up at the man in front of her. Pale silver tinted eyes were staring, no wait glowering at her.

"M….My sister. She's at the hospital, but when I used the _Shunshin jutsu_, I wound up here." Long milk chocolate colored hair blew softly behind the older man as he nodded.

"Come with me then, Ten-Ten will show you the way." Seijaku stood, knowing she didn't want to anger this man, just as much as she didn't want to provoke that man…Sasuke. Her body flinched, her hands briefly touching the hollow around her throat as they continued walking.

**_XXX_**

"Teruka, move faster!" Ten-Ten commanded, Teruka nodded swiftly dodging her mother's array of weaponry quickly. Her green cheongsam was cut up but her brown pants remained untouched, she needed to be better.

"Kaiten!" she shouted, reflecting the mass of weapons her mother had thrown upon her, Ten-Ten smiled, she really was getting a lot better with this. Before they could continue however Neji stepped into the gardens/training grounds, Teruka paused who was the girl with her father and why was he home so early?

"Ten-Ten this girl's sister is in the hospital, could you take her there?" Neji asked, his eyes softening, though only seen by the woman and daughter of the man himself.

"Isn't she a ninja though?"

"Yes." _'So keep an eye on her._' Ten-Ten nodded at his silent command.

"Ok, we better get going then. Teruka you can stay with your father if you want to?" Teruka sighed, she was exhausted, there was no way she's stay with her father right now! He'd train her more through her bones then she already was.

"I'm coming mother!" she waved running over to the now group of three as they left the gardens/training grounds. Ten-Ten froze at the girl's appearance before shrugging it off, Neji told her to watch, not attack.

"So, my name's Teruka. What's yours?" Teruka asked cheerfully her hair was a light brown tied into a bun at the top of her head, it vaguely reminded Seijaku of a cinnamon roll. Her eyes were the same as her mothers, yet there was no pupil defined in them, a bloodline limit then. She came from a clan, those bloody, bloody clans!

"Seijaku Na Uchi. But I go by Seijaku." She answered, Teruka nodded and couldn't help but notice the web like scars spread like spider webs around the older girl's charcoal grey eyes. Did she also have a Kekkei Genkai? What was it though?

"Do you come from a clan?"

_"No."_ the response was so venomous it made Teruka pause before shrugging, not everyone liked clans so it was fine by her.

**_XXX_**

Ino didn't know what to say, this little girl Atakan wasn't a clone. She could tell because of the place she was in. What made Ino pause was the vast openness of the girl's mind, if her older sister Seijaku was a kunoichi shouldn't Atakan be trained to defend herself?

**_"Onee-Chan can we play today?"_** it was painful watching this, because she felt as if she was literally prying into someone's past. Which Ino knew she was.

**_"I'm sorry, not right now." Onee-Chan, those villagers were picking on her again! How could they do that to her?! She protected them and they mistreat her! Why would they do that to their hero?_**

**_"Why?" Seijaku's eyes were soft._**

**_"I don't think mother or father would appreciate you catching cold." Atakan huffed._**

**_"Can we go get some cinnamon rolls and dango then?" Seijaku smiled._**

**_"As long as you dress for the weather and are sure you can handle it." Atakan nodded and ran upstairs._**

Ino sighed, nothing abnormal there, other then the glances thrown towards both girls. She should open another memory, nodding Ino decided to do just that. Peeking through she found a section on her illness, and a funeral.

**_"Mommy, why did daddy die?" Atakan asked, the woman, her mother was beautiful. Her hair a dark shade of ivory, her eyes narrowed and ocean blue. The woman smiled softly and leaned down to get eye contact with the younger girl._**

**_"It was his time to go, he's happy now." Atakan frowned._**

**_"Was he not happy with us?"_**

**_"He was but…" Seijaku interrupted at that point, her voice so cold and blunt it startled Atakan._**

**_"Otou-san was sick, and was hurt. When he left he left without any pain, it's a good thing isn't it?" Atakan nodded and frowned._**

**_"Onee-Chan…" Seijaku frowned softly._**

**_"I know." And picked her up. Atakan felt light headed, her heart thudding loudly in her chest, did Onee-Chan hear it? She coughed lightly and froze at the feeling of something warm and sticky in her small chubby hand._**

**_"Onee-Chan!" she screeched her body wracked with bouts of coughs as she went into her unconsciousness._** Ino swallowed, how was she even alive?

**_Her vision was blurry as she listened, the covers soft around her._**

**_"What do you mean he was poisoned?"_**

**_"We thought….your father thought that the poison was out of his system, it ultimately killed him. We never thought it would pass into Atakan's genetics." Atakan heard a low scoff._**

**_"No one ever thinks! Shinobi are dangerous and sick minded!"_**

**_"Your real father was a shinobi!" her mother shouted, Atakan winced._**

**_"Look at the fat lot of good that did him! He got drunk and had a basterd child without even knowing! He's probably lying in a smoldering pile of ashes somewhere by now." Seijaku hissed._**

**_"No, he's dead by his kin. He slaughtered his family, you should be lucky he dosen't nor ever will know of you." Their mother whispered, Atakan froze._**

**_"So that's it, that's how you truly feel." Seijaku whispered, a firm resolve creeping into her voice._**

**_"Yes, your father, you will never know who he is. But I will give you what he has left for you. So long as you protect your sister."_**

**_"She's dying mother! What can I possibly do?!"_**

**_"Save her, bring her to Konoha. Beg for the medical attention she needs, even if you hate ninja this is the only way to save her."_**

**_"Onee-Chan?"_** Ino froze as she felt herself wrenched from the memory.

"You, who are you?" and came face to face with a frightened Atakan, a shadow was behind her, glowing red eyes as a voice whispered.

_"You do not belong in here, get out of her mind!" _and she was thrust into her own thoughts once again.

**XXX**

"Hey Inoyu! Wha are you doing up here by yourself?!" Inoyu turned to his long time friend, Koukata Inuzuka. He was wearing his usual black jacket and jeans, his shoes black and a dog tag necklace wrapped around his throat, the tag holding a picture of his father. Ki his yellow mocking bird trilled happily to Koukata from Inoyu's shoulders.

Koku Koukata's black puppy dog partner (though really was almost half the size as Kata (Koukata's nickname) was grinning wildly, or as much as a nin-dog could. It was still strange to see even if Inoyu had grown up with the dog and his master.

"Nothing,, though mother is working on a seven year old in the hospital right now. Isn't it worrying?" Inoyu commented, Kata paused.

"Why would a little girl be worrying Inoyu?"

"Kata, mother isn't called in for small cases, she even used the mind transfer jutsu on her! What if she's a spy sent here to learn our techniques?" Kata frowned.

"Dude do you hear yourself? Your suspecting a little girl in the hospital, that just sounds wrong in more ways then one." Inoyu sighed.

"Okay, okay maybe I'm reading into this too much. But still what about the fight between Naruto and Sasuke?" Inoyu asked, as he knew almost everything that happened in the village, nothing got by him.

"Whoa they fought?"

"You didn't feel their chakra? Even civilian's could feel it Kata! Are you slacking off again or something?" Inoyu asked, Kata frowned.

"No way! I was probably sleeping or something."

"That's pretty bad you know." Inoyu commented, Kata sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose." But this was said with the infamous Inuzuka grin spread ear to ear on his face.

* * *

Author's note: same as before all characters will be seen in time! I hope you've enjoyed chapter three of a new era!


End file.
